Cause I'm gonna marry
by Gwen Stark. Queen in the North
Summary: “É bom que você seja paciente, Harry, porque elas irão se atrasar. Não importa se elas começam a se arrumar três horas antes, elas vão se atrasar.” Os minutos antes da noiva entrar foram os mais agonizantes da vida de Harry Potter. Shortfic.


'Cause I'm gonna marry

"_É bom que você seja paciente, Harry, porque elas irão se atrasar. Não importa se elas começam a se arrumar três horas antes, elas vão se atrasar."_

Quando Rony Weasley me disse isso, eu achei que ele estava exagerando. Sempre se atrasam, oras, ela não se atrasaria. Não a minha Ginevra Weasley, que, a partir de hoje, às sete horas, será Ginevra Potter.

O fato era que Rony não estava exagerando.

Eu me lembro de ter passado aqui n'A Toca pouco antes das onze ou onze e meia da manhã. Encontrei Hermione por aqui. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ela se virou para mim e disse:

- Gina começou a se arrumar agora. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Mas o casamento é às sete! – Argumentei.

Mas ela não me disse mais nada. Girou os olhos para cima e foi ajudar a Sra. Weasley.

Pois bem, eu estou aqui, em pé, parado em frente a um monte de gente que, por sinal, eu conheço apenas metade. Quer dizer, eu sei, aquele é o técnico das Harpias e aquela deve ser uma das fundadoras do fã clube. Mas ainda assim eu não me lembro do nome de todos eles. Talvez aquele seja Caleb ou Gregory Haugnes. E aquela Evangeline Balustrade.

Olho impacientemente para o relógio. Ele marca 7:11.

Ameaça chover. Era só o que me faltava, chover bem agora! Acaba com a festa ao ar livre. E o que haveremos de fazer? Existem feitiços que evitam a água de cair nas redondezas da casa? Eu juro que não me lembro de Flitiwick falando sobre isso. Até por que, pra que eu vou usar esse feitiço? Se estiver chovendo, não saio de casa e pronto, sem problemas.

Venta e as folhas das árvores caem. Ah, não, essas folhas não podem cair! A mesa com as comidas está bem embaixo de uma árvore com folhas que podem cair a qualquer momento! Essas folhas não podem cair em cima da comida!

Olho impacientemente para o relógio outra vez. 7:13. Onde está Gina?

Olho para a primeira fileira de pessoas sentadas à minha frente. Ah, não! Senhora Granger está passando mal. Mal do tipo de desmaiar! Pronto, era só o que me faltava. Alguém desmaiando no meio do meu casamento! Vamos, senhora Granger, força, respira, está tudo bem, foi só uma pequena queda de pressão momentânea!

Olho para o relógio mais uma vez. Ainda era 7:14.

A banda vê alguma coisa na porta da casa e ajeita os instrumentos. Uma tia de Gina faz sinal para que esse alguém parado à porta venha caminhando. Um músico levanta seu violino, mas antes que comece a tocar ouve-se um outro som: Tóim!

De onde surgiu esse "Tóim"? De onde? Ah, não, a corda do violino arrebentou! Vamos, amigo, usa Reparo nesse violino! Como assim você esqueceu a varinha? Que tipo de bruxo é você que esquece a varinha? Alguém empreste uma varinha para aquele músico! Não, agora não!

A tia de Gina manda que parem quem estiver na porta. Enxergo Gina e o Sr. Weasley. Ela me parece tão nervosa quanto eu. Mas é lógico que eu estou nervoso! Vai chover, não vai haver comida, há uma mulher passando mal aqui e o músico esqueceu a varinha! É lógico que eu estou nervoso!

Respira, Potter, respira. Finja que está tudo bem. Sorria! É, sorrir. Olha com uma cara mais ou menos preocupada para o músico. Lance um olhar para Hermione de "Vá lá e dê um jeito!" de maneira discreta, para que o pessoal não perceba. Tente se acalmar. Se acalmar. Se acalmar!

Parece que um dos músicos consertou o violino. Isso, consertaram o violino! Ah, ótimo. Que bom, maravilha!

Eles começaram a tocar e eu vejo Gina e o Sr. Weasley. Eles se aproximam.

Então é nessa hora que eu reparo como valeu a pena esses quinze ou dezesseis minutos de sufoco. Olhe ela, Gina, ela está linda, perfeita. Pois é, meu amigo, e ela é minha a partir de hoje. Só minha.

Pois é, depois de uma experiência agonizante de quinze ou dezesseis minutos ao esperar a noiva entrar, eu diria que nunca mais quero me casar. Pois não é que eu não vou mesmo. Não agora que eu vou ficar definitivamente com Ginevra Weasley.

Ops, Ginevra Potter.


End file.
